Monkey Madness
Quest Overview The King of the Northern Gnomes, Narnode Shareen, is once again in need of your help. He recently decided to send an envoy of his Royal Guard, the 10th squad, to oversee the decommissioning of the Gnome owned ship-building facilities on the eastern coast of Karamja. It has been quite some time since the 10th squad were dispatched and they have been deemed missing in action. It will be up to you, should you decide to help, to find out what fate befell the 10th squad and if possible, track them down. If only it were so simple. Sinister forces have begun to spread through the Gnome hierarchy and threaten to unleash an unknown terror upon the world. Far across the land, the fires of vengeance are being stoked once again. Can you unravel the mystery behind the deception? Can you separate the truth from the lies? Can you decide for yourself what is real and what is not? Walkthrough *Starting point = King Narnode Shareen *Requirements skills/quests = 25 Agility, Tree Gnome Village, The Grand Tree *Items Required = Gold bar, Ball of wool, monkey bones, 5 bananas. Anti-poison, food. *Enemies to defeat = Level 195 Jungle Demon Start *Talk to King Narnode. He tells you to investigate Glough's old shipyard and gives you a Gnome royal seal. *Take a Gnome glider to Karamja . Go to the shipyard, going north following the coast, and talk with G.L.O. Caranock, a gnome who is located in the building in the southern area of the shipyard, by the fence. You must have the seal to enter the shipyard. *Return to the king. The king gives you Narnode's orders to talk to Daero. *Talk to Daero on the first floor of the Grand Tree near Blurberry's Bar. Make sure you ask him all the questions about the mission, the 10th Squad, and Caranock, in order, before finally selecting the 'leave' option. He blindfolds you and takes you to an underground hangar, where you must solve a puzzle. *Talk to Daero and begin the puzzle by clicking on the panel to the south-east. (See the solution below.) You will then be able to take off and land on Crash Island, after a long back-and-forth conversation with Lumdo and Waydar, you can then set sail to Ape Atoll. Ape Atoll *Once on Ape Atoll, run north-west until reaching a ridge. Run west along the southern side of the ridge until entering a valley on the western side of the atoll. Be wary of aggressive Snakes, Scorpions,and Jungle spiders, all of which are poisonous and attack players of all levels. *Activate Protect from Missiles when you enter the valley. You will then be ambushed by dozens of Monkey archers that can easily kill you if you don't activate your prayer, as they hit a max of 20, and can poison too. *You will then awake in a cell guarded by gorillas. If you go within one square of the jail bars when either of the prison guards are near, they will punch the player, dealing up to 20 damage. *The gorillas patrol their route through the corridor twice, then switch off. Take the time to see their pattern. As soon as he is in the guard room to the north-west, run out of the jail (before they switch off) and hide in the tall grass along the northern wall of the jail. It only stops the gorillas for a small amount of time, though. and Crash Island]] *Do not talk to any monkeys. Doing so returns players to the jail. Find Karam, the ninja-like assassin of the 10th squad. Go east of the jail to the jungle grass between the temple and the jail. You may see only his shadow, but can click on it to talk to him. *Find Sergeant Garkorr. To reach him, travel south, against the western wall of the temple, while staying in the grass. The archer monkeys do not fire at players hiding in the grass. However, there is an open stretch of ground at the south-western corner of the temple, so you must switch on Protect from Ranged past the temple archway. Travel east along the southern wall of the temple. King Awowogei's throne room is south of the temple. Go south along its eastern wall to Garkor and talk to him. *Garkor tells the player to find Zooknock, to have the player turned into a monkey. You must reach the building with the open U shape. From Garkor, run diagonally south west from the north face of the throne room. *Open the door and go inside. When inside this house, players must stay on the dark ground of the room or be sent back to jail. Inside the house, there is a level 1 spider that is extremely poisonous. Ignore it or kill it quickly, but do not let the combat bring you onto the light ground. If the guard catches you, he sends them back to prison. *Step east and north, staying on the dark ground, to search the stacked crates on the light brown ground. The crate is full of Monkey dentures, so you can take more than one set. Search the crates in the north-west part of this basement to find one that is full of M'amulet moulds. *Teleport out or, if you have enough supplies, it's best to go back the way you came. If you brought a Ring of Duelling with you, you can teleport to the Duel Arena, where you may restore health, prayer points, use the bank, and use the nearby gnome glider to return to Ape Atoll. *Once you have obtained all the items to make the Monkeyspeak Amulet, talk to Garkor, and he will give you permission to ask Zooknock to make you a Monkeyspeak amulet. The Amulet *Go to the Grand Tree and speak with Daero. Then, speak to Waydar to return to Crash Island. Lastly, speak to Lumdo to return to Ape Atoll. Travel west from the boat to the dungeon entrance. Turn off auto-retaliate and turn on Protect from Melee. Enter the dungeon. *Watch out for level 98 Zombie monkeys and level 142 Gorilla skeletons. Zooknock is at the end of the tunnel. Speak to him. After a long conversation, use the gold bar, monkey dentures, and m'amulet mould on him. He gives you an Enchanted bar and returns the M'amulet mould. Teleport out and restock. ]] *Return to Ape Atoll and run north up the valley to be placed in the jail cell again. Remember to use Protect from Missiles. Escape the cell as before. *Travel towards the temple. Use Protect from Melee and enter the temple. Descend the trapdoor along the eastern wall of the temple. The Ape guards will block the way to the trapdoor. If so, you can make the guards chase them until a path is clear. *In the basement are two flaming pits and lots of high level zombie monkeys that will swarm you once you enter and have a max hit of 15, players without protection prayers and/or low defence will have a high chance of dying at this part. Use the enchanted bar with either pit to make the amulet. Use a Ball of wool on the unstrung amulet to complete the Monkeyspeak amulet. You now have the ability to speak with monkeys. The Greegree *Return to Ape Atoll to be placed in the jail cell again. Escape. This time, travel west to the banana garden after reaching safety of the jungle grass. *The Monkey's Aunt patrols a loop. Only enter the banana garden when the monkey's aunt exits the southern gate. When she returns to the garden through the western gate, run north-east so that the aunt doesn't see you. *Wear the Monkeyspeak amulet and talk to the monkey child. You need to talk to the child several times before telling him that they are his uncle. The monkey child tells the you that he is supposed to collect 20 bananas. You offer to collect the 20 bananas. Give the child 6 bananas since he can't count. *Go north-east and wait for the aunt to make another patrol through the garden, then return to the child and ask for the toy. The toy is a Monkey talisman. If players lose the monkey talisman, they can receive it from him again. *Teleport out and restock for the dungeon. *Return to Ape Atoll and travel through the dungeon to Zooknock. Give the monkey bones and the talisman to Zooknock. Be careful not to bury the bones. Zooknock enchants the talisman and returns it. It does not work anywhere but on Ape Atoll and the Ardougne zoo, and the player cannot attack anything while using it. *A cutscene will play, in which G.L.O. Caranock and Waydar will be seen conspiring. They will attempt to kill the 10th Squad so that King Narnode will invade the human kingdoms. The Monkey King *Return to Ape Atoll. Wear the amulet and wield the greegree to become a monkey. In this form, you are not approached or attacked by any NPCs. *Travel north-east as usual. Go to Garkor and speak to him. He wants you to pretend to be monkey from Karamja seeking an alliance with the king. Speak to the Guard and ask if they could talk with the king. The guard sends you to ask Kruk. Kruk is on a hill east of the town gate. *Travel west of the town gate, climb the hill from the south-west, go to the highest point on that hill, climb the ladder and walk across the bridge and down the other side. Speak to Kruk. He takes you to King Awowogei. Speak to King Awowogei and ask for an alliance. He asks you to rescue a Monkey from the Ardougne Zoo. *You must ask the guard directly south of the throne to let them leave the throne room. If you brought runes to teleport you need to go to a safe place, unequip the greegree, and teleport to Ardougne. You cannot use normal teleport spells while holding a greegree. Use any method you can to get to Ardougne. *Enter the Ardougne Zoo and wield the greegree again. Speak to the Monkey Minder, who puts you in the monkey cage. Speak to any monkey to take it into inventory. Unequip the greegree and speak to the Monkey Minder. The Monkey Minder frees you from the cage. *You must now return to Ape Atoll with the monkey in your backpack. Do not teleport with the monkey in inventory or he will run off. Walk to the Grand Tree. Return to Ape Atoll. *Equip the greegree and walk to King Awowogei. Speak to the Elder guard and ask to talk with King Awowogei, then speak to the king. The monkey is automatically freed from the player's inventory. Exit the throne room and speak to Garkor. Waydar and Caranock have convinced Awowogei to kill the 10th Squad so that King Narnode will invade the human kingdom. The Jungle Demon *Speak to Garkor again. He tells you to prepare for the final battle. If players lose the sigil, they can talk to Garkor. He sends them to the dungeon to talk to Waymottin, one of Gnome sappers with Zooknock. *Unequip the greegree and teleport to a bank if you need to. Stock up with your chosen combat gear. It does not matter where you operate the sigil, so feel free to teleport off Ape Atoll. Once you are ready, wear and operate the sigil. *You will then appear in an arena, all of 10th Squad will appear too, and the level 195 Jungle demon will appear, it uses magic and melee and hits accuratly in the low 30s, the best way is to kill the demon is to use range on the demon and protect from magic, or you can stay on the crosswalk and wait for the gnomes to lower the demon's HP, then make the finishing blow. ]] *Once the Demon is dead, talk to Garkor, then to Zooknock. Zooknock offers to teleport you out of the arena. If you accept, the teleport is to the jungle on Ape Atoll, so be sure to have anti-poison. *Speak to King Narnode in the Grand Tree to finish the quest. Speak to Daero after the quest to get an experience reward. You have a choice as to what experience they want. The experience for the first two skills is 35,000 experience and for the second two, 20,000 experience. Defence and Attack are one of two skills. Strength and Hitpoints are the other. Congratulations, quest complete! * 3 quest points * 10,000 coins * 3 diamonds * The ability to use the Dragon scimitar * Ability to create greegrees to transform into different monkeys. Bring the bones of the type of monkey desired and a monkey talisman to Zooknock in his tunnel. *The ability to use the Ape Atoll Agility Course *Access to Ape Atoll Required Quests *Grand Tree *Tree Gnome Stronghold Requirements this quest uses. *Recipe for Disaster/Freeing King Awowogei